thechuckyfandomcom-20200214-history
Barb Pierce
Barb Pierce, short for Barbara, is Nica's domineering, controlling, and self-righteous older sister. Although she is married to Ian, she is also having an affair with their daughter's nanny, Jill. She is also the mother of Alice Pierce. Curse Of Chucky (2013) After her mother's death, Barb, her husband Ian, her daughter Alice and the live-in nanny Jill rush to Nica's side with the family priest, Father Frank. Though she seems to be grieving, Barb wastes no time to pressure Nica to go into a home for the disabled and to sell the house. When Nica questions her intentions, Barb admits that she has been struggling with money. Her print media business is dead, her husband Ian is working at Starbucks, and she might have to send Alice to a public school. Nica brings up that her family has a live-in nanny, to which Barb replies that she's "not really working out". When Alice finds Chucky and Nica gives him to her, she is hesitant, saying that Alice has too many toys already, but Ian accepts Nica's offer, saying "what's the worse that could happen?" Nica tries to make dinner when Barb asks her if she can do it. Alice goes to help her make dinner and Chucky puts rat poison in one of the bowls. At dinner, Alice says her chili tastes funny but Barb forces her to eat it. It turns out Father Frank was the one who got poisoned and he leaves when he feels sick. Later during the night, Barb, Ian, Jill and Nina watch old home movies when Alice comes up to then, saying that she cannot find Chucky and the family splits up to look for Chucky. Barb sneaks away to make out with Jill, only to be interrupted as Nica is stuck in the elevator. She finds Nica with her daughter, who she asks Nica to read her a bedtime story. Barb notions that she shouldn't over-extend herself, and the sisters argue again about Nica's health. Barb takes Alice to bed, and prays with her. Alice mentions that Chucky told her there is no god, and that they are all going to die. She does not believe her, and asks if Jill or Ian told her that before dropping the subject. Barb carries on her affair with Jill via Skype, even though she is in bed with Ian sleeping next to her. As they continue flirting, she removes her wedding ring, looking away from the screen as Chucky comes up from under the bed. She sees him running off-screen, and assumes that it is Alice. She attempts to tell Jill that Alice is up, but Jill does not understand what she is trying to say. Soon after, there is a power outage and Barb loses connection to her Skype call. She wakes Ian, and tells she is going to check on Alice. Ian confronts her about her affair with Jill, mentioning that he could easily win custody with the footage from a nanny cam that he put in the doll. She becomes angry about the prospect of losing her daughter, and blames him for attempting to destroy their family. She walks out and finds Chucky on the hallway floor, she thinks Alice is trying to play with her and gets pissed off. She sees Nica downstairs and they have a fight, she tells Nica "Fuck you" and walks away and goes up to the attic when she sees that the door is open. After looking around, she finds knife in Chucky's pocket and notices a wrinkle on his face. She pulls on it to reveal that it is latex and finds a scar on his face from the other movies. She finds more and is jumped by Chucky. He tells her that she has her mother's eyes and stabs her in the eye. She survives just enough to get away and fall down the attic stairs onto Nica. Her body is later discovered later in the movie by Officer Stanton. Category:Characters Category:Curse of Chucky Characters Category:Curse of Chucky characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:Villains